Un nuevo futuro
by Hikari-Chibi-Walker-Barma
Summary: Ambos habían sufrido un amor platónico. Ambos se habían encontrado en la ciudad de Tokio. Ambos compartían el mismo departamento ¿En serio estaría bien olvidar aquellos primeros amores y dar un nuevo paso para dirigirse hacia un nuevo futuro?


Contenido: One-shot, Yaoi, OCC (no intencional), Romance, tal vez un poco de drama XD

Parejas: SouMako; mención de RinHaru

Disclaimer:

Hikari: ¡Hola! ¡Hikari al mando y saliendo de las obligaciones escolares para traer su primer fanfic de free! *Suenan aplausos falsos de algún lugar* Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic de free, aunque si soy honesta diré que nunca creí (EN SERIO NUNCA) que mi primer fic de free sería SouMako, intenté hacer uno cuando estaba en emisión la primera temporada (creo que era RinHaru) pero no me gustó como quedo y pues nunca volví a intentar hacer otro, ¡no hasta el día de hoy! (aunque de hecho fue ayer LOL)

Lovino: Tsk, en vez de hacer fics de otra serie, deberías terminar el que tienes incompleto (amor-yaoi) y hacer los que ya tenias prometido, pequeña tonta

Hikari: Cállate Lovi! ¡Tú ni siquiera eres de este anime! ¡Así que fuera! Ejem, bueno iré al grano, ahora mismo me ando viendo al espejo y no, definitivamente no soy Koji Oji por lo que Free! No me pertenece, hago esto por puro ocio y sin fines de lucro. ¡Espero que me den una oportunidad y pasen a leer!

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-Y esta es la ultima- el chico dio un suspiro al dejar la ultima caja dentro de su habitación. Se estiró para desentumir su espalda y dio una rápida mirada a su nueva habitación. Aun no había demasiadas cosas acomodadas, pero ya solo faltaba desempacar las cosas para hacer de aquel apartamento su nuevo hogar, un nuevo lugar donde vivir en la extensa ciudad de Tokio.

Tachibana Makoto, era el chico castaño y con ojos cual esmeraldas que se encontraba hasta hace unos momentos acomodando algunas cajas de empaque dentro de la habitación. Afortunadamente, había sido posible ingresar en aquella demandante universidad, por lo que sus esfuerzos y dedicación comenzaban a dar frutos.

Debido a la poca experiencia laboral que tenia, no podía darse el lujo de querer un empleo para lograr sustentar sus gastos de casa o comida, por lo que la propia universidad le había ofrecido quedarse en los dormitorios de estudiantes que se encontraban a tan solo unas cuantas calles de su nuevo centro de estudios, con la única condición de que debía compartir el apartamento con algún compañero de su mismo año. Makoto, gustoso acepto el trato, de todos modos no le caería mal un nuevo amigo.

-¡Oh no! ¿¡Ya es esta hora?! ¡Le dije a Haru que le ayudaría!- exclamo al ver su reloj de muñequera. Grande había sido su felicidad cuando supo que Haru ingresaría a una universidad (que por cierto lo reclutó) cercana a la suya, por lo cual sus casas se encontraban relativamente cerca y sus continuas visitas podrían llevarse a cabo. ¡No tendría que despedirse de su mejor amigo! Makoto se puso tan rápido los tenis como pudo, estaba a punto de girar la perilla cuando esta se giro sola momentos antes, la puerta se abrió hacia afuera dejando ver a su nuevo compañero de cuarto

-¿Ta…Tachibana?- aquella voz era conocida, aquel rostro era conocido, ¡aquel buen formado cuerpo era conocido! Y para ambos, este fue una muy grande sorpresa, tanto que hubo un largo silencio donde ambos solo se miraban a los ojos, aun sin poder creer lo pequeño que era el mundo

-Yamazaki…kun…-por fin logró pronunciar Makoto, mirando al chico (levemente más alto que él) pelinegro y de ojos zafiro

-Así que tu eres mi compañero de cuarto- una leve sonrisa se posó en los labios del ex-samezuka- ¿Ibas a salir?- dijo mientras veía sus tenis a medio poner, pero antes de que Makoto pudiera contestar su propio teléfono comenzó a sonar, indicando una llamada entrante

-¡Es Haru!.. ¡l-lo siento regresaré en la tarde!- y como si no hubiera pasado nada, Makoto retomó su carrera en dirección a la estación mientras contestaba su teléfono, todo mientras aquel par de ojos penetrantes lo veía marcharse.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-Entonces… ¿ya conociste a tu nuevo compañero?-preguntaba sin verdadera curiosidad el más bajo mientras acomodaba las partes de una computadora sobre el escritorio

-Emmm…bueno algo así, cuando lo vi ya venía apresurado asa que no hubo tiempo para presentaciones- Gracias a dios Haru se encontraba bastante ocupado intentando acomodando y armando su nueva computadora, que de no haberlo estado seguro veía a través de su pequeña mentira y lo hubiera hecho hablar sobre su "nuevo compañero". No es que quisiera ocultarle cosas a su mejor amigo, pero sabía que (por cuestiones desconocidas) él y Yamazaki-kun no se llevaban del todo bien.

Makoto giró levemente y vio a su amigo, quien estaba releyendo por milésima vez el manual de dicho artefacto, lo cual hizo que sacara una leve risa y se acercara para ayudarle

-Aun no comprendo por qué ese repentino deseo de tener una computadora recién apenas llegaste a Tokio- mencionó Makoto mientras conectaba unos cuantos cables, pero no hubo respuesta ante su frase, por lo que desvió nuevamente su mirada, viendo a su amigo tan rojo como un tomate- ¿Haru?

-Es para…bueno, Rin dijo que debía aprender a usar las video-llamadas…- Haru intento disimular su evidente vergüenza detrás del manual, por lo que no pudo ver como parte del brillo en los ojos de Makoto se desvanecía.

-Me alegro que por fin ambos estén saliendo formalmente- Makoto se volvió a ocultar detrás de su trabajo de los cables mientras hablaba- Rin ya se había tardado en confesarse… ¿o acaso fuiste tú el que se confeso, Haru?- soltó la mejor risa que pudo haber salido de su boca, tan falsa pero que Haru en esos momento no lograba desenmascarar

-Rin y yo no estamos…-cayó al ver a los ojos a Makoto, quien tenía una mirada penetrante, tan inusual en él- En Australia…nosotros…bueno…ahora puede que estemos…pero…-Haru no podía formular ninguna frase coherente con la cual respaldarse, pero aquellos tartamudeos bastaron para afirmar aquello de lo que Makoto ya tenía sospecha

-Entonces, mas nos vale que esto esté listo para hoy, necesitas hablarle a Rin ¿cierto? No te preocupes, te enseñaré a usarla- Haru parecía querer exclamar alguna otra cosa ante esto, pero nuevamente sus labios no pronunciaron nada al ver al amable sonrisa de su mejor amigo- Felicidades, Haru-chan

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Ya eran entradas las horas de la noche cuando Makoto desalojó el departamento de Haruka, con el pretexto de que debía regresar a desempacar (lo cual era verdad) y que ya era tarde, aun cuando el verdadero motivo era dejar solo a Haru para que tomara el valor suficiente para hacer su primera video-llamada a cierto pelirrojo que se encontraba en Australia.

Caminó a pasos lentos mientras se hundía cada vez más en sus pensamientos. ¿A quién podría mentirle? Aun amaba a Haru, aquel niño que siempre estuvo junto a él pasado, cuando se sentía solo en casa y Haru lo acompañaba para cuidarlo de supuestos fantasmas, aquel que logró convencer para ingresar al club de natación, aquel con el que había compartido penas y alegrías, aquel Haru-chan que siempre amaría. ¿¡Pero como se te ocurre Makoto?! ¡Era obvio que desde que el chico con dientes de tiburón había aparecido, algo de química se formulaba entre él y Haruka! ¡Era obvio que tu amor nunca iba a ser correspondido! Era obvio que quería ver a Haru feliz…por lo que su cometido estaba hecho y ahora aquel que tanto amaba se había ido con Rin. Era obvio que algo como eso nunca iba a lograr funcionar.

Sin darse cuenta Makoto había llegado a la entrada de su apartamento, no se encontraba llorando pero su autoestima y su ánimo estaban completamente por los suelos. Giro la perilla y entró a su casa, y fue en ese momento en que recordó a su nuevo compañero, quien se paseaba gustoso solo con un par de pans (a media cadera por cierto), sin camisa y con una toalla en su cabeza, justo recién salido de la bañera.

-Oh, Tachibana- dijo sin vergüenza alguna el alto sin notar el mínimo sonrojo de las mejillas del recién llegado- Estaba pensando en que te había alucinado hoy en la mañana y que todo había sido imaginario- dijo en tono burlón mientras utilizaba la toalla para secarse su melena negra.

-¡Yamazaki-kun!- suspiró al ver como se reía ante su propia broma, bueno al menos oír risas ajenas lo haría sentir mejor- Me sorprendí muchísimo cuando te vi en la puerta el día de hoy- Ambos se sentaron en el sofá mientras intentaban entablar una conversación

-Yo también me sorprendí, sabía que estarías en Tokio, pero supuse que estarías en otra universidad- Sousuke abrió una lata de su refresco preferido (aquella marca por la que continuamente se retaban Rin y él) y le dio un largo sorbo

-¿Sabías que estaría en Tokio?- sorprendido miró a Sousuke quien solo se encogió de hombros mientras seguía tomando. Era verdad que sabia del chico ya que era el mejor amigo de Rin, pero realmente nunca había logrado tener más allá de un simple saludo y pocas palabras intercambiadas

-Rin me lo dijo- Makoto suspiró al oír el nombre de su amigo, cosa que no pasó por alto de Sousuke- También me dijo que Nanase-por alguna razón lo dijo con cierto asco- estaría en Tokio, supuse que irías a la misma universidad que tu amigo

-Ah…no, esta vez no iremos a la misma universidad- Makoto apretó sus puños sobre sus rodillas, tal vez forzándose aun a sonreír- Él seguirá a su nuevo sueño, seguro que pronto se encontrará en competencias internacionales con Rin y ambos nadaran juntos muchas veces…Pero descubrí que ese camino no sería el mío- Sin ganas de decir más soltó una risita, como si aquello se tratará de algo sumamente trivial. Tomó sus cosas y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, dejando a Yamazaki en el sofá, tal vez diciéndose las mismas palabras dichas por Makoto hacia él mismo.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Habían pasado unas cuantas semanas desde que Makoto y Sousuke se encontraban compartiendo departamento. Por parte de Sousuke no había gran dilema, le agradaba el chico lo único de lo que podría quejarse era de su afición hacia su mejor amigo (al cual sobra decir que repudiaba y ni siquiera podía ver su nombre escrito) pero fuera de eso Tachibana era una persona con la que se podía hablar. Y por parte de Makoto, Sousuke era como un ángel que había tocado a su puerta, no porque lograra entablar una relación amena con el chico volviéndose más que simples compañeros (¿amigos, tal vez?), pero si no fuera por Sousuke su vida tal vez no hubiera logrado durar todas esas semanas, ya que Yamazaki-kun era el que regularmente se encargaba de las comidas y la compra de alimentos, por lo que Makoto se encontraba eternamente agradecido ya que no tendría que morir ante sus fallidos intentos en el arte culinario ni tampoco caer en la dieta a base de caballa que le había ofrecido Haru.

-¡Tachibana! ¡Se nos hará tarde si no te apresuras!- Sousuke ya se encontraba en la entrada principal mientras apuraba a su compañero, quien entre tropezones llegó a su lado- No comprendo cómo es que te levantas antes que yo y no logras estar a tiempo

-Lo siento Yamazaki-kun- se disculpaba con una sonrisa mientras terminaba de ponerse los zapatos. Ambos salieron del apartamento en dirección a la universidad, ya que, como buenos compañeros de departamento que habían demostrado ser, también comenzaban a ser buenos amigos, o al menos compañero de camino y de salón, ya que a veces compartían ciertas clases.

-Por cierto- decía Makoto mientras caminaban uno al lado del otro- ¿Cómo sigue tu hombro?

-El doctor dice que aun debo seguir los tratamientos y no debo saltarme las terapias- Sousuke le había contado prácticamente su pasado y la causa de su lesión, por lo que Makoto ya se encontraba enterado de las frecuentes visitas al médico que tenía que hacer el pelinegro y sus esfuerzos por recuperarse- Pero es casi definitivo de que no podré retomar mi carrera como nadador…- Sousuke parecía ya haberlo mentalizado completamente, pero cada vez que Makoto oía aquella realidad no podía evitar sentirse un poco incomodo.

Él era completamente diferente a Yamazaki-kun, al menos el otro había sido forzado a dejar ir su sueño como nadador, mientras que Makoto se había rehusado a ver si quiera ese camino como una posibilidad, aunque en cierto modo no se arrepentía de su decisión tomada

Ambos siguieron su camino entre unas cuantas pláticas triviales y se separaron a la entrada de la universidad, con la promesa de llegar para la hora de la cena y de estudiar un rato después de esta.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-¡Te lo estoy diciendo! –Intentaba de llenarse de paciencia mientras volvía a explicar el problema- En esta parte tienes que sustituir esta variable, x=4.59 y y=12.34-Yamazaki pasaba una vez más su lapicero por la hoja, intentando explicar nuevamente el "complicado" ejercicio de matemáticas para su pobre compañero, quien al parecer no era fuerte en esa materia

-¡Estoy cansado!- Makoto se impulsó levemente con su silla de escritorio para atrás haciéndola rodar sobre el mosaico. No le gustaban las matemáticas, aunque agradecía una vez más al cielo porque Sousuke fuera su compañero, al menos de esa forma podía intentar entender la materia, ya que el chico era bastante bueno en esta- Tomemos un descanso Yamazaki-kun

-Tch…después no llores porque no puedas con el examen de la próxima semana- Makoto se sintió dolido por aquel comentario, aunque no le dio tiempo de reprimirle a Sousuke ya que un ringtone se hizo presente, provenía del celular de Sousuke-

-¿Si?... ¡oh Rin!-se emocionó a penas contestó la llamada telefónica, fue cuando el castaño logró ver un brillo inusual en los ojos zafiro-...serás un desalmado, casi no has hablado…Ese pretexto no sirve, apuesto a que estas hablándote con Nanase a diario- Y aquel brillo fue desapareciendo mientras seguía con la llamada- Y ahora apuesto a que estas rojo hasta las orejas- soltó una risotada mientras se levantaba de su silla y le daba la espalda a Makoto, quien aun intentaba ver con curiosidad las expresiones del más alto- Estoy…estudiando un poco…tu también debes esforzarte desde allá…ok, seguro, adiós- Sousuke colgó la llamada y un incomodo silencio inundó la habitación

Tomó un rato para que Sousuke se diera la vuelta y se acostara en el colchón de su habitación, siempre seguido por la mirada del castaño.

-¿Era Rin?-preguntó lo obvio Makoto, aun sin entender completamente el cambio de ánimo de Yamazaki

-Si lo era…al parecer el muy desagradecido ha llamado todos los días a su querido noviecito- dijo en un tono de molestia mientras no dejaba de mirar su techo- Rin me dijo que "algo" sucedió en Australia...cada vez que le pido alguna explicación solo tartamudea y se avergüenza, bueno al menos logró decirme en la cara que ahora está en una relación con Nanase- Makoto se quitó los lentes con los que acostumbraba estudiar y se sentó a lado de Sousuke, en la orilla del colchón- No sé cómo es que esto me afecta tanto como a ti…

-¿Eh? ¿A-a-a mi?- Makoto se sonrojo levemente mientras desviaba la mirada, intentando evadir la zafiro del pelinegro- A mi no me afecta en lo absoluto…e-es bueno que ambos sean felices

-Tachibana, eres malo mintiendo- Sousuke intentó mirar a la cara a su compañero desde aquel ángulo, pero no logró éxito, por lo que regresó su mirada al trecho mientras posaba sus manos detrás de su nuca- Sé que a ti te gustaba Nanase, bueno de hecho, puedo asegurar que aun te gusta

-¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Haru ya no me gusta!...-Makoto giro para gritarle en la cara a Sousuke que aquello era un malentendido, aunque terminó por delatarse él mismo con "ya no me gusta", porque además de ser una mentira, estaba afirmando que había guardado sentimientos hacia su amigo. Ante esto Sousuke no pudo evitar una sonrisa de medio lado

-Está bien, ya que esta en descubierto tu secreto supongo que te diré el mío, ya sabes, para estar a mano- Sou cambió de posición y se sentó por lo que se le quedó viendo directamente a Tachibana mientras este seguía aun intentando negar lo obvio- A mí me gusta Rin

Silencio. Como si el silencio fuera el lenguaje legal dentro de este apartamento hubo silencio entre un Sousuke a medio sonreír y un Makoto con los ojos abiertos como platos, ambos mirándose directamente a los ojos. Solo la ingenuidad de Makoto era lo suficientemente grande para no haber visto lo obvio, todos (o al menos sus ex compañeros de Samezuka, exceptuando a Rin por supuesto) sabían los sentimientos de Sousuke.

-¿¡EH?! ¿¡C-C-ómo me dices e-eso, Yamazaki-kun?!-Makoto se puso aun mas rojo de lo que ya se encontraba, de hecho, fácilmente podría ser confundido con un semáforo o con un tomate ante los rayos del sol, ¡rápido! ¡Que alguien trajera la carne para lograr ocupar el rostro de Makoto para una parrillada!- ¡Pero Rin…y...Haru…!

-Lo sé, ambos son novios, te acabo de decir que hace poco Rin me lo dijo ¿no? Justo antes de su partida definitiva a Australia me lo dijo- Sousuke se volvió a acomodar en su anterior posición, haciendo que Makoto se girara un poco más para aun seguir la conversación- Aunque seré sincero y preguntaré, ¿Qué le ven ustedes dos a Nanase? Puede que sea un buen nadador, pero fuera de eso es como un vegetal…un vegetal acuático además.

-¡No es cierto!- dijo tal vez en un volumen más alto del adecuado, pero no le importó- Haru…Haru es una muy buena persona, puede que esté un poco obsesionado con el agua o con la caballa, ¡pero es un buen amigo!- Makoto se recargó un poco más en la cama para quedar más cerca de su compañero y poder soltarle todo eso en su misma cara. "Está equivocado" se repetía a sí mismo una y otra vez "Haru tiene muchas más cualidades además de ser un buen nadador ¡muchas, muchas, muchas más!"

-Ok, aunque realmente no me importa del todo oír que tiene Nanase y qué es lo que yo carezco. Sea como sea, él y Rin son novios y nosotros somos solo un par de desplazados- Sousuke se incorporó de la cama y se dirigió nuevamente hacia el escritorio, donde aun se encontraba un problema de matemáticas a medio resolver- Sigamos con el estudio Tachibana, se acabó el descanso- Makoto solo se le quedo viendo un poco más para luego retomar su asiento a lado suyo. "Tú no careces de nada Yamazaki-kun, tu eres una persona tan asombrosa a tu modo, justo como Haru lo es al suyo", pensó antes de regresar al infierno lleno de ecuaciones y algebra, ignorando por completo el extraño ritmo acelerado de su corazón.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-¡Se me hace tarde! ¡Se me hace tarde!- gritaba un alborotado Makoto mientras intentaba salir rápidamente de su hogar. Divertido, Sousuke observaba desde su cómodo asiento durante el desayuno como Tachibana hacia malabares con su pan tostado, jugo y mochila, intentando hacer todo al mismo tiempo. Dio un último sorbo a su jugo de naranja y recogió sus platos, oyendo aun el desastre que ocasionaba su compañero a lo largo del pasillo, alcanzándolo en la entrada principal mientras veía como esta intentaba meterse a la fuerza sus tenis

-Después de la consulta iré a comprar parte de la cena, habrá curry para el día de hoy- se recargó en la pared cruzando los brazos, aun divertido

-Oh, cierto, hoy faltarás debido a tu consulta ¿verdad?, ¡wah! ¡Mira la hora! Yamazaki está bien para la Curry, Cena-kun… ¿eh?- Makoto se confundió en el orden de palabras, haciendo que Sousuke se tuviera que contenerse para no soltar una risotada enfrente suyo- Es decir…si está bien, ¡regreso luego!- Y como si estuviera huyendo del mismo diablo Tachibana Makoto salió a carrera contra el tiempo, intentando llegar a su primera y más horrible asignatura: Matemáticas.

Sousuke suspiro mientras veía partir al ex-iwatobi, tenía que admitir que gracias a que compartían departamento no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en su amor platónico ni tampoco para deprimirse, la torpeza de Tachibana era bastante divertida por lo que lo tenía bastante cómodo a pesar de que casi no ayudara con el quehacer de la casa. Regresó nuevamente a la cocina para acomodar un poco, lavó los platos, recogió la mesa y guardo cada cosa en su lugar, solamente una pequeña limpieza antes de partir al médico. Ya casi a su salida, mientras se acomodaba sus zapatos y tomaba su chamarra el timbre de la residencia sonó

-Tachibana…supongo que habrá olvidado algo y ya no llegará a su clase- murmuró divertido para sí mismo. Rápidamente abrió no queriendo hacer esperar a quien supuso sería Makoto, pero fue grande su sorpresa al ver a alguien quien definitivamente NO era Tachibana.

-Makoto, olvidaste tu libro de texto el otro dí…- Nanase Haruka no logró terminar su frase ya que ubicó que la persona enfrente suyo no era Makoto. Una lucha de miradas se llevó a cabo, ambos intentando ocultar cierto odio mutuo

-Tachibana ya se ha ido a la escuela- contestó secamente Sousuke, cruzándose de brazos y poniéndose lo más derecho que su espalda le permitiera, intentando intimidar aunque fuese por la diferencia de alturas

-Makoto no me dijo que tú fueras su compañero de departamento- Haru también intento ponerse derecho, aunque ni siquiera con eso su altura podía compararse con el gran cuerpo de Sousuke- De todos modos, solo dale esto y dile que no vuelva a olvidar sus libros en mi casa- Poco le falto a Sousuke para arrebatarle de las manos el libro. Unos segundos más y Haru emprendió su regreso, ni siquiera una despedida tuvo espacio entre aquellos dos chicos.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-¡Nos vemos mañana!- se despidió el carismático Makoto de sus compañeros de clase. En general sus compañeros eran bastante amigables pero nada se comparaba con sus amigos durante su tiempo en iwatobi, a veces añoraba con demasiada melancolía aquellos días.

Makoto se dio la vuelta para emprender el regreso a casa, su estomago rugió al recordar el menú para la cena, aunque era la primera vez que Yamazaki-kun prepararía curry para ellos sabía que cualquier cosa preparada por el pelinegro sabría delicioso.

-Makoto- oyó su nombre poco después de haber pasado por la salida de la escuela, y cuando giró vio a su mejor amigo llamándolo

-¡Haru!- exclamó contento- ¿Me estabas esperando? ¿No tuviste practica el día de hoy?- Makoto lucia realmente contento por la presencia de Haru en la salida de su escuela, poco le importaban los motivos

-Mañana tendremos examen por lo que se cancelo la practica-Haru comenzó a caminar siendo seguido por el castaño, quien no podía hacer otra mueca que no fuera una sonrisa- Olvidaste tu libro de texto el otro día en mi casa y te lo traje

-¿Mi libro? ¡OH! Con razón no lo encontraba, comenzaba a temer que lo hubiera perdido- Rió traviesamente mientras se sobaba su nuca, intentando ocultar su pena.- No te hubieras molestado a traérmelo hasta la universidad, Haru

-No lo hice- Makoto ladeó su cabeza, creyendo que la causa de la visita había sido el libro- Lo dejé en tu casa hoy en la mañana y Yamazaki lo tiene- Ante la confesión Makoto detuvo su caminar, por lo que pasos después Haru también se detuvo y volteó a ver a Makoto

-¿Yamazaki-kun? Bueno esto…Haru…-No es como si quisiera mentirle a Haru, no es como si quisiera ocultarle la presencia de Yamazaki…aunque la verdad es que era eso, sabía que ambos no se llevaban bien, ¿cómo decirle a tu mejor amigo que la persona que le odia (y lo odia también) es tan comprensiva, divertida, amable y todas las demás cualidades que tenía Sousuke? ¿Cómo decirle que comprendía perfectamente a Sousuke, siendo que ambos caían en un patético intento de amor donde, en ambos casos, se había quedado simplemente como un amor platónico?

-No me molesta-Contestó con cierta indiferencia, Makoto tenía su mirada clavada en el suelo, aun intentando encontrar las palabras exactas, pero Haru siguió hablando- Rin dice que es una buena persona después de todo- Y en cierto modo ese comentario hizo molestar a Makoto

-¿Rin?- preguntó con tono de ironía, llamando la atención de Haru- Es decir…que si hubiera sido yo quien te lo hubiera dicho, ¿no me habrías creído, Haru?- Makoto apretó sus puños fuertemente, tal vez siendo víctima de una molestia irracional pero que tenía que sacar de algún modo- ¡Pero claro que le crees a Rin! ¡ES TU NOVIO!- grito, Makoto estaba gritando, justo como en aquella primera pelea pero, a diferencia de aquella vez Haru no sabía exactamente los motivos- Lo sé Haru, Yamazaki-kun es una buena persona, es amable, su risa es tranquilizante, me ayuda con mis estudios y también es bueno cocinando. No carece de ninguna cualidad, es tan buena persona como lo eres tú Haru- Haru seguía en su lugar viendo como los hombros de su amigo comenzaban a temblar, no sabía si era de enojo o si estaba a punto de soltar en sollozos

-Makoto- si genial Haru, lo único coherente que había logrado decir había sido el nombre del de enfrente, quien en un momento de valentía (o estupidez) levanto la mirada, justo para chocar con los ojos azul agua que le observaban confundido

-Me gustabas Haru-pronunció con determinación. Ambos se miraron, tal vez aun inconscientes de la situación, por lo que Makoto siguió hablando- Siempre, desde niños…de hecho, desde antes de que te convenciera para entrar al club de iwatobi, ni siquiera yo mismo puedo recordar cuando comencé a quererte tanto, pero no era normal estar enamorado de tu mejor amigo, ¿o sí?- Makoto dio un paso, dos, tres y justo a los cuatro ya se encontraba justo enfrente de Haruka, el cual tuvo que subir un poco su cabeza para seguir viendo los esmeralda de Makoto-Yo…

-Makoto-interrumpió Haru- Lo dijiste en pasado…- Makoto soltó un leve suspiro, ¡claro que lo decía en pasado!...porque desde hace mucho se había impuesto la idea de tener que olvidar a Haru, pero ¿Por qué apenas comenzaba a tener el valor de hablar en pasado? Fue en ese instante en que se dio cuenta, y las palabras de Haru no hicieron más que afirmar aquel fugaz pensamiento- Yamazaki, ¿él tiene que ver en algo de esto? Tal vez…- ahora fue Haru el que fue interrumpido debido a un rápido abrazo por parte del más alto

-Felicidades, Haru-chan- le dijo al oído para después solo sonreírle dulcemente y correr hacia su departamento, ¿en verdad ese nuevo sentimiento era posible?

Sin importarle si quiera anunciar su llegada, abrió con gran fuerza la entrada de su casa y mientras avanzaba por el pasillo se quitaba los zapatos (poco le importaba ahora ensuciar el pulcro suelo), solo necesitaba ver a Yamazaki-kun en aquel momento.

La habitación del fondo a la izquierda, la habitación perteneciente a la de Sousuke y la única parte de la casa que se encontraba con la luz encendida. Al llegar, Makoto logró distinguir la figura de Sousuke acostada en su cama, con un libro en una de sus manos y la otra detrás de su cabeza

-Raro en ti llegar tan agitado Tachibana- Se veía un poco distinto, pero eso no impidió a Makoto, (quien aun tenía un poco restante de valentía-estupidez) para acercarse y apoyarse en la cama del otro.- Hoy en la mañana vino Nanase, tu libro de texto está en tu escritorio- Y con una mirada, toda la valentía de Makoto se fue al carajo, ¿cómo es que una mirada tan hermosa como la de Sousuke podía ser tan penetrante y atemorizadora al mismo tiempo?- Y por cierto, la próxima vez asegúrate de decirle que me tienes como tu compañero de departamento, supongo que no le agradó mucho verme ni tampoco a mi…

-Y-Yamazaki-k-kun- dijo entre tartamudeos, interrumpiendo a Sousuke, quien cerró su libro

-Si no quieres enfrentar a Nanase supongo que tendré que mudarme con alguien más, de todos modos, puede ser difícil para ti abandonar un amor no correspondido- seguía hablando y hablando. Si tuviera que ser sincero debía decir que estaba molesto, comenzar el día con la presencia de Nanase le había hecho sentir como una mierda el resto de la mañana y tarde, además de descubrir que su nuevo…amigo (no estaba seguro como llamar a su relación con Tachibana) no le había mencionado a Nanase que compartían departamento no había sido muy alentador que digamos

-¡YAMAZAKI-KUN!- gritó, por segunda vez en el día Makoto, haciendo callar a su compañero que lo vio de forma interrogativa- Tienes razón, a mi me gustaba Haru, y a ti…a ti creo que te sigue gustando Rin...por eso…por eso…- La mirada de Makoto recorría cada rincón de la habitación con tal de no toparse con los esmeralda de Sousuke- Por eso…

Y antes de poder confesar sus nuevos sentimientos unos labios sellaron los suyos con cierta torpeza pero también con dulzura. Sousuke no sabía exactamente qué estaba haciendo, pero tampoco le importaban las razones, solo sabía que de un momento a otro tenía que besar los labios de Tachibana Makoto y, por sorprendente que sonara, el beso estaba siendo correspondido

¿Estaba correcto eso que estaban haciendo? Ambos habían sufrido de un amor platónico y como consecuencia un amor destruido, aquellas personas que habían sido sus primeros amores se habían marchado hacia un futuro en el que ellos no podían estar…no podían alcanzar. ¿Estaba bien que comenzaran a olvidarlos, que sus heridas comenzaran a cicatrizar y que, en su lugar comenzaran a gustar de la persona con la que justo en esos momentos se estaban besando?

-Makoto…-susurró levemente entre besos para volver a tomar los labios del castaño quien solo podía percibir la cálida respiración de su acompañante en su rostro

-Sou…-no pudo pronunciar su nombre completo debido a un nuevo beso. Ah, se sentían tan bien aquellos contactos. Todas aquellas preguntas sin respuesta comenzaban a solucionarse por sí solas con cada beso nuevo que se daban.

Si, estaba bien comenzar a mirar a un nuevo futuro.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

**EXTRA:**

Haru caminaba casi con parsimonia hacia su departamento, tenía que regresar a su casa para contarle a su novio sobre la "relación" que posiblemente se cocinaría entre los mejores amigos de ambos. Mientras abría la puerta de su casa sintió su celular vibrar, llamada entrante de Matsuoka Rin.

_-Oi, Haru, ¡el día de hoy me dijiste que no tendrías practica! ¿En serio estas estudiando en vez de estar practicando?- _"Si, hola cariño, ¿cómo has estado?" era la traducción correcta para el "saludo" amoroso de su novio, pero claro sería raro (si no es que imposible) escuchar tanta cursilería proveniente de la boca del dientes de tiburón

-No estudié, estuve hablando con Makoto hasta hace un momento- Haru terminó de entrar a su residencia y se sentó en el comedor para hablar con comodidad- También vi a Yamazaki

_-¿Sousuke? ¿Qué tiene que ver Sousuke con Makoto?- _Preguntó curioso, eso quería decir que tampoco Yamazaki había sido capaz de decirle a Rin sobre su compañero de departamento, afirmando cada vez más las suposiciones de Haru, imaginándose la situación en la que se encontrarían esos dos tortolos en aquellos mismos instantes.

-Ellos dos…-Y Haru calló un momento, dejando en completa curiosidad a Rin, quien gruñó para incentivarlo a que siguiera hablando- No…mejor no…ya te contará Yamazaki lo que ocurrió

-¿¡_EH?! ¿¡Que quieres decir con eso?! ¡Dímelo!-_ Gritaba por el otro lado del auricular Rin, haciendo que una micro sonrisa se posara en el rostro de Haru

-Es una molestia explicártelo, pregúntaselo otro día a Yamazaki- Haru recibió los sentimientos de Makoto esa misma tarde, al menos guardaría un poco mas su secretito de su relación con el mejor amigo de su novio, además de que era tremendamente divertido hacer rabiar así a Rin.

**FIN**

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: ¡En serio terminé! Espero no haberlo terminado demasiado rápido pero esto quedo más largo de lo que creí en un principio y pues tenía que terminarlo rápido para seguir con otras obligaciones que tengo. Y bien ¿qué les pareció?

Nagisa: ¡Hika-chan eres injusta! ¡Ni yo ni Rei-chan aparecimos en el fic!

Hikari: Lo siento Nagisa, pero ustedes son tan cannon que no había lugar para los dos en este fic crack xD. *le da una tarjeta a Nagisa para que leea*

Nagisa: Esto... "Espero que les haya agradado el primer fanfic de free de Hikari, por favor dejen sus comentarios y críticas constructivas, ya sea por fanfiction o por amor-yaoi, por cada review nuevo salvaran a un delfín (?). P.D: Hikari no tiene ninguna preferencia hacia alguna pareja en particular en Free, le gusta desde el MakoHaru, el RinHaru, SouRin, ReiGisa (cannon, todos lo saben), RinRei entre otras. LOL." ¿¡Eh?! ¿¡Como es eso de RinRei, Hika-chan?! ¡No me alejes de Rei-chan!

Hikari: Bueno eso es todo queridos lectores *ignorando a Nagisa* Si me animo espero escribir aunque sea un poco más sobre alguna otra pareja de Free, y si me siguen en algún otro fic de otro anime también espero leerlos nuevamente. Bye bye-perowna!


End file.
